goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy and David Misbehave at KFC
''Ivy Smith and David Smith Misbehave at KFC ''is Sarah West's first grounded video idea featuring David Smith, his little sister, Ivy, and Noel (a character from Mermaid Melody). Plot When Ivy and David go to KFC for lunch, they realize that one of the items that they ordered was sold out, so they caused a rampage and got grounded for the rest of the summer. Transcript Ivy: Hey, Noel. Noel: What is it? David: Since you're babysitting us, can we go to KFC? Noel: No. We're having fish cakes for lunch. Ivy: But, Noel! We're hungry! David: Yeah! Let's go to KFC! Besides, fried chicken is much tastier than seafood. Noel: David, Ivy, I said no. Ivy: But we wanna go to KFC! David: Please? Noel: For the last time, the answer is no. Lucia: Hey, Noel, I don't have anything to make the fish cakes. Noel: Did you hear that? Lucia said that she doesn't have anything to make the fish cakes. That means we can go. Ivy: Yay! David: Let's go! (So, Noel takes Ivy and David to KFC) KFC clerk: Welcome to KFC. How may I help you? Noel: Okay, you two, can you tell the clerk what you want? David: I want a kids meal, a Pepsi, and a chocolate chip cake. Ivy: Me too. KFC Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of chocolate chip cakes. David: What? Ivy: You're joking, right? KFC Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about some gummy sharks instead? David: No way! We want chocolate chip cakes! Noel: Ivy, David, stop acting like spoiled brats! You can have two pumpkin cakes, or we can go back home and you won't get anything at all. David: Oh, we have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage us? Noel: David, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! David: So you're going to engage us? Go ahead, you stupid mermaid girl! Engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us! Ivy: Engage us right here at KFC! Noel: Ivy, David, stop it right now! David: So you're not going to engage us? Fine! Ivy: We will engage KFC! (Ivy and David destroy the restaurant's properties. David destroys the counter and whacks the clerk with it. Ivy flips over the tables and chairs. The customers flee the restaurant, scared and worried that they might get attacked) Clerk: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Noel: Ivy! David! How dare you destroy the tables, chairs, and counter?! That's it! We're going straight home, you two are getting nothing at all! (Noel angrily takes Ivy and David back home) Eric: Hey, Noel. We're back. Did Ivy and David behave? Noel: They didn't, Eric. Let me tell you why. Ivy and David destroyed the counter, tables, and chairs at KFC because the chocolate chip cakes were sold out. Now we're banned from going to KFC until further notice. Eric (Scary voice): IVY! DAVID! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY A RESTAURANT'S PROPERTIES?! YOU KNOW STUFF LIKE THAT COULD GET YOU IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! GO TO YOUR ROOMS RIGHT NOW! AND WATCH THE LION KING! David: (Larry the Cucumber sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ivy: Why does this always happen to us? (Meanwhile, a young woman is sitting in a hospital bed, angry that Ivy injured her. A little girl, who is the young woman's sister, sits beside her, looking worried) Amanda: Man, I can't believe that little pink-haired brat injured me with a table. If it weren't for her and her stupid brother, the chaos they caused at KFC wouldn't happen. I'm so lucky to be alive and that those medics came to my rescue. Elle: Oh, my poor sister. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm lucky that you're alive, too. Those tables and chairs at fast-food places look really heavy. No wonder you got injured when Ivy threw one of the tables at you. Amanda: I know. Ivy seems pretty strong for such a young child. Her older brother seems just as strong, because I've never seen anyone destroy the counter and injure the clerk with it like that before. Elle: Neither have I. I don't know why these troublesome people in GoCity always act like that when they don't get what they want. Amanda: I don't know, either. Elle: Amanda, I need to go now. Mom needs to take me to art class. Amanda: Wait, Elle! I feel kind of lonely when I'm in the hospital with no visitors around. Elle: It's okay, Amanda. You wanna have my toy puppy? Maybe she'll keep you company while you recover from your injury. (Elle gives her toy to Amanda) Amanda: Aww, thanks, Elle. You're such a sweet sister. Henry: it's time to sing the cbeebies wash song to make elle better! June: exactly my boy friend henry, a 1 2 3! (9-Volt and 18-Volt enters while angry as they throw Henry and June out of the hospital, which causes the duo to commit suicide) 9-Volt: (Marge Simpson voice) GET OUT! (Normal voice) AND NO SINGING! YOU JERKS! GOODBYE FOREVER!!! 18-Volt: Missy please don’t listen to them, we hate them so much because we threw them out Amanda: really? 9-Volt: then let’s have myself and 18-Volt have our own YouTube channelCategory:Grounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West